


Cats and Mouse

by helplessly_nonstop



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helplessly_nonstop/pseuds/helplessly_nonstop
Summary: Reader meets her match in the form of the Shield.





	Cats and Mouse

I jumped up and raced to the front door, snatching up my shoes without a second glance, then grabbed my keys, before darting to my car. I worked at WWE as a physical therapist and I unfortunately, was very late.

It was Raw tonight, just a day after Survivor Series, and I decided that it would be a good idea to take a nap since it was the second night that I had worked. I thought I was going to be able to sleep and get up in time from work. I was wrong.

Pulling into the garage, I sloppily parked my car and slammed my driver’s door shut then darted into the arena, finger combing my hair, before yanking it into a messy bun. I turned left sharply and fell into someone, my phone sprawling halfway down the hallway before skidding into someone’s big black boot. I looked up slowly and gulped when I saw the Shield shirt staring back at me, then fought a whimper when I noticed the scruff running along his neck before finally meeting blue eyes.

Dean raised an eyebrow at my outfit then the person whose boot I hit with my phone handed it to me. At the sight of the big hand, I began to tremble. Two for three. Let’s hope that the third one doesn’t show-

“Hey, guys!” Seth’s voice chirped as he turned the corner, efficiently pinning me. I gulped and took my phone with a shaking hand then murmured a soft,”Thank you,” before starting to turn.

Dean wrapped his hand around my wrist and I froze. The Shield and I had been playing cats and mouse for the last few months and ever since they reformed, it had only gotten more intense.

“Y/N!” I heard Kurt shout my name and Roman pulled on Dean’s forearm, breaking his hold on me, then I walked towards the GM.

He shot a nervous glance back at the Hounds of Justice then asked,”They weren’t bothering you, were they?” I shook my head and assured him,”No, I kinda threw my phone down the hall and they were helping me.” He hummed and walked me to my office while chatting with me about tonight’s match card is.

I entered my room then shut the door with a small sigh before heading over towards the TV to turn it on. Someone knocked on the door and I welcomed them in, watching as Alexa chatted away, before turning to find Dean not but a foot away from my face.

“Hi.” I drawled out, taking a small step backwards. He grinned and wiggled his fingers at me then said,”Hello, gorgeous. Need ya to pop my fingers back into place. Fucking went to hit Seth and the little shit dodged so I punched the wall.”

“At full force?” I asked, unamused as I grabbed the tape then ordered for him to sit on the examine table. He grinned and said,”There’s no other way to hit, baby.”

“You’re a crazy bastard, Ambrose.” I informed him, shaking my head. He shrugged and held his hand out to me then I warned,”Might want to take a deep breath real quick and try not to think about this.”

“Think about what- oh shit!” he cursed as I pulled back quickly then shoved his fingers forward, forcing the joints to connect once again. He wiggled them a couple times then grinned wolfishly and thanked me.

I grabbed his wrist and begun wrapping his hand in the tape as I enlightened him,”You’re one of the most common Superstar that I see in my office, you know? You’re getting somewhat bothersome there, Dean-o.” He leaned closer to me then assured,”You love me anyway.”

He stood before heading towards the door, only to stop and say,”Roman was really flattered when he saw what you was wearing today. You look cute.”

I blushed and looked down at my outfit after he left. I wore a giant Roman Reigns shirt that read,”I can I will.” and spandex leggings. I pinched the bridge of my nose then groaned before falling back onto the couch. Someone knocked on my door and I perked up when Seth walked in. He grinned and asked,”Did Dean put you there or…?”

“Oh shut it, Rollins. What do you need?” I asked, facing the TV. He wrapped his arms around my waist and jerked me into him before he whispered,”I could leave you laying in a similar situation, Princess. All piled up, eyes closed. Only if you want me to though.” I shuddered at his words then leaned into him and murmured,”I-I…” His mouth shifted into a smirk and he asked,”So?” I slid out of his reach then said,”I have to work. I can’t exactly work if you do that.”

Seth backed away and nodded before he turned back then stopped as he chirped,”Well, come talk to me after your shift then.” With that, he left with a grin on his face and my panties wet. I settled down on the couch then shook my head before I grumbled,”Men. I’ll never understand them.”

My night passed slowly and part of me hoped that one of the Shield men would return to see me, only to be extremely disappointed. The only people I saw through my office was the Miz, Alexa Bliss, Curtis Axel, and Enzo Amore, which was nearly the normal for me.

Bayley settled on one of the chairs then stared blankly at me as I packed my purse up before she asked,”So, what exactly did they say?” I turned and raised an eyebrow as I smiled then replied,”I’ve told you and Sasha twice now. I’m not going to repeat it a third time.”

“Y/N, if someone as good looking as Seth Rollins told me that he could leave me lying on the couch, I would’ve melted into a freaking puddle.” she insisted, holding her hands up in disbelief. I laughed softly then stopped and questioned,”You think I wasn’t a puddle when he left? I thought I was going to have to take the rest of the day as a sick day just so I can use my vibrator.”

The Shield was standing behind me, with matching smirks. Bayley stood and grinned at me then hurried out of my office, leaving me alone with three dangerous men that I had been playing cat and mouse with for months now, before the new Intercontinental Champion stepped forward with his boys following his every move.

Dean shut the door behind him and Roman tilted his head then Seth asked,”Is that so, Princess?” I began stuttering but Roman held up a hand and said,”No,no,baby girl. Do tell us what you was going to do with that vibrator of yours?”

“Congrats on the belt?” I murmured, eyes trained on the championship jerked over his shoulder. The Samoan grinned at the compliment then patted Seth on the back and said simply,”Grab her.” Rollins snatched me and I squeaked as Dean opened the door, allowing us to pass, before we all entered the parking garage then Seth pushed me into the back seat of their SUV.

The car ride was.. Interesting to say the least. Rollins toyed with the waistband of my leggings as Reigns mouthed sloppily over my neck and Ambrose drove with his fists clenched white in the knuckles.

I keened softly when Roman caught my skin with his teeth and he began to apologize only to freeze after I returned the favor. He stared down at me, astonished that I had done such a thing, then he murmured,”I’m going to fuck you silly when we get the hotel.”

“Please do.” I begged, eyes batting up at him innocently. He groaned in response then turned to Dean and asked,”How long?”

“Not too much longer.” Dean snarled, teeth gritted together and I dug my fingers into Seth’s thick thighs at the ‘Lunatic’s’ growl. Rollins whimpered then muttered a curse when I grinned at him before the car came to a stop and Ambrose flipped the key off. We rushed out of the vehicle then Seth snatched me up and ordered,”Go to your room, leave the door unlocked. We’ll be up there in a minute.”

“Make sure you’re naked.”Ambrose chimed in, patting me on the ass. I hurried inside then ducked my head to make sure no one stopped me, only for the exact opposite to happen. Finn Balor slid in front of me like the Demon King that he portrayed every once and awhile and asked,”Y/N, are ya free right now? I’d like ya to check out ma shoulder. It’s been givin’ me hell since yesterday.”

I glanced over my shoulder to see that the Shield was slowly making their way inside then I smiled and answered,”Would you mind if I checked it out tomorrow to make sure everything is fine? I’m wiped. Try some heat treatment and no straining it until I can check it out, okay?”

The Irishman nodded in agreement then allowed me to hurry into the elevator without no one else bothering me. I pressed my cheek against the cool metal of the doors then stepped away when it chimed, announcing my arrival to my floor. I practically sprinted to my room, eager for the Hounds of Justice to come join me, and I opened the door quickly, leaving it cracked just enough for them to let themselves in when they arrived.

Tearing my shirt and pants off was the easy part, but what wasn’t easy was trying to undo my bra. I struggled for a brief moment then smiled when the damn torture trap decided to obey my wishes. I kicked my panties off and laid flat on the bed just as the hotel door opened. With breath held, I awaited the arrival of the Shield in the bedroom.

Seth entered first, gloves pulled on tightly, as he wrung his hands together like a supervillain. Hell, with his laugh and the way he plays a heel, he definitely be one. He grinned at my position then nodded softly, eyes scanning my body, and he chirped,”Looking good, Princess. Looking really good. Now, I believe I promised you a little something the lines of leaving you flat on your back sprawled out with your eyes closed. Right?”

“Yes, please, Seth.”I pleaded, squirming on the bed. He tsked and inched closer before he pushed my legs apart then sighed softly,”Goddamn, Ambrose is going to have a fuckin’ field day with you,sweetheart.” I whimpered but he shushed me quickly as he slid in between my thighs and stared down at my pussy with a fascinated look before he said,”You want my fingers, honey?”

I nodded eagerly then begged,”Please, Seth, please give me your fingers. Please,please, please-” He grinned and pressed a gloved finger to my lips then ordered,”Lick.” I did as he said then smiled when he groaned before he spread my cunt open wide.

“You’re so fucking wet, honey. Who did this to you? Was it Dean? The fucking bastard doesn’t know when to stop teasing. Or maybe our Big Dog, our new champ? God, he don’t even know how hot and bothered he gets so many people. How about lil ole me?” His voice softened and my eyes flickered up towards his as he pulled away.

“Seth, please touch me. I can’t… Please, I’m so wet for you. So wet for all of you. Oh God, I need you so bad.” I sobbed, body twisting. He raised an eyebrow at my begging then whistled and turned as Dean and Roman entered the room. The ginger smirked at his best friend and asked,”You being good, little bro?” Rollins moaned softly as the question then I batted my eyelashes up at the Lunatic and replied,”He’s being a tease to me, Dean. Please make him touch me.”

Reigns settled in the empty chair across the room then his voice carried over to us, bringing Seth’s attention to him,”Rollins, that true? You teasing our baby girl?” The youngest man turned and smiled at the oldest before replying,”She teased me first.”

“Don’t worry,baby doll. Roman’s got this.” Dean assured me with his eyes locked on his fellow Hounds. The Big Dog stood and Rollins fell into a seated position as the older man approached him. Seth ducked his head but Reigns wasn’t having any of it.

He tilted Seth’s chin to look up then asked,”Why don’t you just give her what she wants so we can move this along,huh? You want to be good for us, don’t you,Seth?” The younger man’s eyes widened and he nodded eagerly as he insisted,”Yes, of course,of course I want to be good for you guys! Please, Roman, I didn’t mean to tease her. I was just waiting for you guys to get in here, that’s all. I promise!”

Dean chuckled at Seth’s insistent begging then he turned to me and murmured,”Little bro really likes to be good. You can use that against him.” Rollins shifted then glared at his younger friend as he muttered,”Shut it,Ambrose, you’re the bastard who found it out.” The ginger blew him an air kiss then retorted,”And yet, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you complain.” Roman grumbled with their bantering then ordered,”Hey, cut it out, you fuckers. We’ve got another task at hand here. Her.”

The two stared at me and I wiggled in anticipation as Seth bent at the waist and pushed a timid finger into my entrance, watching as my walls grabbed greedily at the digit. Ambrose snatched up Rollins’ free hand and ripped the glove from his grasp before he demanded,”Take the other one off. Let her really have it,Seth. Show her how good you are.” Just like, he pulled out his finger and tore the glove off then returned to fingering me, this time with two.

I moaned gently then Roman murmured something in Rollins’ ear that peaked his interest. Seth nodded eagerly and using his other hand, he spread my lower lips wide open then began circling my swollen clit.

I cried out, arching my back, only for Ambrose to force me down, clamping my wrists together and on the bed, then he warned,”Be good for us, doll.” I nodded eagerly then sobbed,”I’ll be good, I’ll be good, I promise!”

“Goddamn,” Seth snarled, eyebrows furrowed together in concentration,”You’re so fucking wet. There’s like no friction there, honey. All I have to do is push my fingers in, curl ‘em just a bit, and-”

I wailed as he curled his fingers into my G-spot then whimpered,”So good, so good, please don’t stop!” Dean groaned, eyes locked on where Seth was fingering me before the ginger purred,”Look at that tight pussy sucking in Seth’s fingers. Fuck, darlin’ I bet you taste like heaven. Can I taste, please?”

I nodded eagerly then Roman slid in where Dean once was and turned my head towards his two partners, forcing me to watch,before he stated,”You watch my brothers get you off, okay, baby girl? Then we’ll fuck you until your tight little cunt can’t take anymore and you’re just laying on the bed, shaking. Maybe we’ll even bring out that vibrator that you thought could make you feel better after what Rollins said to you.”

“Please, please, please, oh God, Roman, yes please!” I sobbed, eyes locked on Ambrose as he lowered his mouth onto my clit. He licked a long stripe from my entrance, circling his tongue twice, then trailed it back to my ass. I jerked at the unfamiliar feeling of someone near my puckered hole then Dean grinned up at me.

“I think someone is a virgin back here,Ro.” the younger man chimed in, before returning to his task. Rollins was now pumping three fingers in and out of my pussy and I was so close-

“Don’t fucking come.” Roman growled and I whined.

“Roman, I can’t hold it, please, it feels so good, so good, please please please, oh God, oh fuck, I need to come. Please may I come!” I begged, eyes locking with Ambrose. Roman shot a glance to his brothers, Seth who could not have been more focused.

“Look at this greedy little whore. Taking my fingers and letting Dean eat you out. Fuck, does she taste good, Dean? I didn’t get a good taste.” Seth asked, focusing on the ginger between my thighs. Dean groaned and lapped at the slickness that spilled from my entrance before he snarled,”She tastes so fucking good. Damn, darlin’, I could eat you out all day.”

Roman pinched and twisted my nipple at the same time that Seth brushed my G-spot and Dean sucked in my clit, teeth scraping the sensitive skin. I couldn’t help it, I began to come.

“You fucking naughty thing. Ro told you not to come, but look what you did.” Dean tsked, pulling away from me. I went to grab for him but he slipped away, leaving me shaking. Roman knelt beside me, brushing my hair out of my face as I slowly came down from my high.

He shook his head down at me then said,”Poor, baby girl. You didn’t listen to us. Now what?”

“Please, Roman, I didn’t mean to disobey, it’s just Dean and Seth was so…. So good to me.” I begged, gripping his thigh. He petted my hair gently then tugged on it before he asked,”Where’s that vibrator of yours, baby?” I glanced towards my suitcase and he followed my eyes before he ordered,”Seth, grab it.” The youngest man hopped off the bed and rushed towards the bag before he patted down the material then pulled out the little machine.

He tossed Roman the device and after running his hand along the bottom for the switch to turn it on, a quiet hum filled the room, and my eyes widened as Dean moved from between my legs then Roman took his place.

“I think I know the perfect punishment for you.”the dark haired man chirped as Seth and Dean started to entertain one another.

I gulped and mewled as Roman pressed the tip of the toy to my clit, my hips arching. The simulation was sudden but oh so good.

He grinned at me then asked,”So you like this? Well, I hate to say it, but here soon, you won’t be liking it so much.” True to his word, within twenty minutes, I had came two more times and was sobbing, pleading for one of the three men to fuck me.

“Please, I’m sorry that I didn’t listen! Please just fuck me and I’ll do whatever you want me to! Just please fuck me!” I wailed, legs trembling as I struggled to calm myself. Roman pulled the vibrator away from my cunt then glanced up at his partners, Seth who was focused on my public mound and Dean, watching my expression.

“Thoughts?” Roman asked, looking up at the two. They shared a quick nod and the oldest man grinned at their approval before he hiked my legs up around his waist then asked,”Still okay,baby?”

“Please…” I whimpered, fingers tangling in the bed sheets. He nodded and cooed,”Shh, baby girl. I got ya, I’ve got ya. You ready for me to fuck you silly?”

“Yes please.” I begged, hips arching as he teased the tip of his cock against my slit, then he grinned, holding it at my entrance, before he sunk to the hilt. I cried out and he growled, a low and rough sound, as Dean forced my hands to be still above my head, Seth taking his chance to manipulate my breasts, pulling at my nipples.

I thrashed underneath Roman as he pushed and pulled his cock into me at an agonizingly slow pace and I begged,”Please fuck me harder,Ro, I’ll be good, please just fuck me!”

Dean’s blue eyes flickered to stare at his best friend and he reached down then flicked my clit, my pussy tightening at the motion. Roman growled at the sudden tightening around his dick then he leveled Ambrose with a glare as he ordered,”A little warning next time maybe?”

Dean flashed a smirk in return then moved closer, wrapping his hand around Roman’s cock, and asked,”And what about now, huh, Reigns?”

“Son of a bitch,Ambrose, fuck!”the older man snarled, his entire body taunt with his attempt to hold back on me, then I begged,”Please fuck me,Roman! Fuck me silly like you promised me, please! I’ll be good, I want you to fuck me, please fuck me until I’m begging you to stop! Choke me, spank me, do something, anything, just please move.”

Roman pulled out and for a second, I thought he was going to make me suffer again, but instead, he slammed back into me with a growl and I sobbed, withering in his grasp as Dean returned to manipulating my clit. Rollins leaned down and captured me in a bruising kiss, with teeth and teeth, everything so sloppy and so wonderful.

He continued to fuck me, hiking my left leg up on his hips, then he pressed his hand to my throat, pressing down tightly as he asked,”Is this what you want, my little whore? You wanted me to fuck you until you can’t see, choke you till you can’t breathe, spank you till you’re crying for me to stop, because you can’t take my cock anymore? Well now you got it, honey.”

I nodded the best I could, with his hand cutting off my air supply, and he ordered,”Come now, slut. Come on my cock.” He removed his hand and I sobbed, arching into the cradle of his hips, as I began to come. Dean rubbed my clit harder and faster, determined to make my orgasm as intense as possible.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, baby girl. Oh fuck, I’m gonna come. You want me to come in that tight cunt of yours, huh? You want my hot come in you? Just imagine, Dean fucking you all sloppy with it while I suck off Seth. I might even let you help me. Seth is greedy when it comes to someone getting him off with their mouth.” Roman rumbled, large hand spanking my ass.

I moaned and nodded as the image brewed in my head then I begged,”Please fuck your come in me, Roman, I’ll be good, I’ll be good to you, Dean, and Seth! I’ll be so, so good. Please just fuck your come into me, please!”

He snarled and yanked my hips to his, his entire body stiffening as he came inside of me, and he tossed his head back with a groan. I moaned and twisted in his hold as I started to come for a fourth time.

He pulled out of me with a soft groan then brushed my hair out of my face with a smile before Dean took his place, staring as our mixed come began to trickle out of my entrance. He met my eyes then asked,”You’re okay, right?” I nodded sluggishly and he twisted me onto my stomach then yanked me to my hands and knees before sinking balls deep into me.

I sobbed, head falling to the sheets, and Dean snapped his teeth together near my ear, clearly trying to restrain himself. I pushed my ass against him and panted,”Fuck me, Dean.”

With that, he twisted his hand in my hair and yanked me backward, my back to his front, then growled,”You forgot to say please, baby doll.” I whimpered at his tone and allowed my head to roll back on his shoulder as he started to thrust then murmured,”Please fuck me, Dean. Please, please, please!”

He shoved me back to my previous position but didn’t release my hair. Instead, he used it to his advantage. He pulled out and yanked my hair back to push back in. His pace was agonizingly slow and I nearly cried when Seth caressed my cheek then asked,”You ready to help Roman with me, honey?”

“Please…” I drawled out, looking over my shoulder at Dean. His blue eyes were nearly black in color and his teeth were gritted teeth with restrain. I pushed back on him then begged,”Please, Dean, please fuck me. Please. You won’t hurt me. And even if you do, I’ll like it.”

He snarled and began fucking me like I actually wanted him to. I cried out, head falling to the sheets as I gripped the pillow above my head then Roman cupped my cheek and murmured,”Cmon, baby girl, help me suck Sethie off.”

I nodded in eagerness and Seth moved closer, allowing me lick gently at his cock. Roman led me to the head of Seth’s dick then ordered,”Suck.”

I blinked innocently up at the two men when I swallowed as much as I could, nearly gagging when Dean gave a particular harsh thrust, and Roman cooed,”Such a good girl, trying to please all of us. You want me to help with Seth’s dick, baby?”

I pulled off then gasped in return,”Yes, please, Roman. Seth’s cock is so big and he’s being so good.” Seth cried out at the compliment, his head tilting back, and Dean wrapped his fingers around mine, leading them to his best friend’s member, then he growled,”Fuck him with your hand, then suck him off with that pretty mouth of yours. C'mon, be a good girl for us, baby doll. If you’re good enough, I’ll let you come again.”

Immediately, I did the best that I could manage with Dean fucking me hard enough to leave bruises on my hips and thighs and began pumping Seth’s cock while Roman licked at his balls.

“Oh God, oh God, Ro, please…” Seth drawled out, tangling his fingers through the oldest man’s hair. Roman looked up and grinned at me then asked, ”You ready for little bro’s dick, baby girl?”

“Yes please!” I sobbed as Dean grew faster in his thrusts. Roman guided me to the head of Seth’s dick and he allowed me to swallow him down to the base slowly then I began working on getting him off.

I tightened around Dean and he cursed, pausing in his efforts of giving me an entire line of hickeys around my neck and shoulders, then he gripped my hair and pulled me off of Seth. Seth gasped in denial, but Roman changed that. Quickly, Reigns began working on making the young man come, jerking hard and fast.

Dean pressed at my clit and snapped,”You gonna come on this dick, huh, doll?” I nodded and pleaded,”Yes, please, Dean, I’ll come! Please just come in me!”

He sucked at the skin of my shoulder and I shuddered as he began to come inside of me, which set off my orgasm. I came a little after Seth did and Dean pulled out.

He stood on somewhat wobbly legs and grinned at me then said,”I’ll go get something to clean us up.” He came back with a partially wet towel and began cleaning us up then he curled up beside me.

“I think it’s time for a nap before we do this again. Maybe we can try fucking your virgin ass this time.” Seth suggested, gripping my bottom. I moaned and let my head hit his chest as I murmured,”As long as it’s you three, I’ll let you do anything.”

“Anything?”the three chimes in unison, devilish grins to match. I looked up slowly and laughed as they began chattering amongst themselves, trying to figure out what we should try next.

I cuddled against Seth and murmured,”You guys should take a breather and I should take a nap. But I really want pizza.”

“On it.” Roman muttered, grabbing his phone off the floor. I smiled softly and stated,”You’re the best, Ro.” He nodded then mouthed back,”I better be.”


End file.
